The Blind Beginnings
by secret-identity-revealed
Summary: Arthur is king and has decided to return magic. He is starting with the druids. They send Emry's, a blind teen who is the most powerful magic user with a guide wolf. What could possibly go wrong? BAMF!Merlin Blind!merlin Protective!knights Wolf AU


**Ok, I know that this is very short but the idea just popped into my head and i had to quickly get it down. If enough people like** **it and review saying they want more then i will post some more!**

 **Info you need to know: This is an AU, merlin and arthur have not met before, morgana is not arthurs sister, morgana and morgause are not evil.**

Arthur woke up slowly from the sun shining through his window. Well "woke" is a strong word. Arthur had barley slept that night. To much worry going through his mind.

He is king now. Has been for around 6 months. It had been difficult to say the least. He thought he was prepared for it, he was not. He had been met with a lot of speculation from his people. They think that he is to young, inexperienced, they don't trust him yet as he had not proved himself yet. But the worst of it, the leading reason they are doubting him is that he is changing the law on magic. The law that his father enforced the most, with an iron fist. But this is something that Arthur has to do. In his mind there is no other option. He can not just stand by as innocents are killed when he has the power to stop it now. It has destroyed his heart for years watching it. But up till now he could not do anything. If he had tried there was a high chance that his father would take away his right to the throne. Then he would not be able to do anything. So instead he had stood by and watch. Every time he was forced to stand up on that balcony and watch his resolve grew stronger. He would have to wait, but it would be worth it in the long run.

Now he is finally here. Finally at the point of position that he can make a change for the better. Whether his people believe that it's for the better now or not, they will see eventually.

Even though he is confident in his decision does not mean that little bits of doubt squirm their way into their consciousness when his whole counsel except for Gaius is trying to talk him out of it. So he spent the night rolling around his bed trying to shut off his thoughts so he could sleep. But they refused to stop and continued to make him doubt himself.

By the time he was up, washed, and dressed his newest man servant came and brought his breakfast. Today was a big day and he was not very hungry so he just sat there and continued to think to himself after excusing the servant.

He had been corresponding with the lead Druid of the camp nearest the castle. He has decided to start the change of the law with the Druids. They were very doubtful of his decision make the change. Thinking he might be like his father and it is a trap to get them all there to kill them. So they came to the compromise to send some of them to Camelot to stay in the castle for a while and talk about how to change the laws and slowly introduce the people to magic back in the kingdom. It was a smart resolve as the visiting Druids will stay for exactly a month then return to the camp. If they do not return then the camp knows that it was a trap and will flee.

So they are sending 3 Druids. 1 is supposed to be the most powerful warlock that has ever been and will ever be by the name of Emrys. And 2 others that are there to protect him. Which Arthur really doesn't understand as if he is the most powerful then shouldn't he be able to protect himself? But the Druid had insisted it.

They arrive today, which explains why he is to nervous to eat. Though he would never show it as he is a king. But so much could go wrong. He really needs everything to work out.

Soon he heard the familiar sound of the bell indicating that it is mid day. They would be arriving soon so Arthur started to make his way out to the courtyard.

Soon enough some horses followed by a carriage arrived. The thing that struck Arthur was that the carriage was all black as well as the horses. It was different but beautiful at the same time. 2 figures stepped out of the carriage followed by another who they helped out with a hand. They were all in black cloaks with the hoods up so he could not see their faces. Then what stunned Arthur most of all was the giant pitch black wolf that jumped out of the carriage and walked up to stand right next to one of the figures. It was stunning to say the least as wolves are known around Camelot a feared wild beasts and to never go into the forest alone for fear of meeting a pack of them. But this one was breathtakingly gorgeous. It was quite large, had a sleek black fur, and piercing blue eyes.

The 3 figures and the wolf walked over to him. When they got up to him they all bowed and stood back up straight. Then they took their hoods off. What Arthur saw made him speechless. 2 of the figures were Woman. Gorgeous woman. But still not what Arthur expected. And the third was a young man probably around 17 summers. But none of that surprised him as much as the boys eyes. They were a bright molten gold color, and they were not looking at him. Arthur just stood there looking at them till the human they belonged to started to speak. "Hello, you must be King Arthur. I am Emrys, and this is morgana and morgause." He said pointing in turn to each woman in either side of him then held out his hand in the general direction of Arthur, if not a little to the left of him. Arthur shook his hand but stayed silent not sure what to say. "Um, I hope that you allow animals in the castle. I didn't want to assume anything, but xena here helps me get around places and I rely a lot on her." He said petting the wolfs neck.

That's when it hit Arthur. The boy standing in front of him was blind. Arthur had met a few blind men in his childhood. But they all had a glossy or white look to their eyes, not gold. The silence was getting longer and awkward till Arthur realized that Emrys had asked him a question. "No problem. We usually don't allow animals into the room but I will gladly make an exception. She is quite the gorgeous and well behaved animal. I am glad you could make it out here and hope to make it as comfortable for you as possible. I will have one for the servants bring up some blankets to your room as a bed and have the cook put together some of the chicken and meet for her. If you would like to follow me I can show your companions and your wolf around the castle so you all know where to go and where everything is."


End file.
